True loves Passion
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: What happens when Hinata loses a lover? Will she ever be able to get over it or will it continue to haunt her? KibaxHinata HinataxPein
1. Chapter 1

An: I know I know, I hope you all dont hate me I'm working on getting stories done and what I cant think on anymore getting rid of. Sorry guys.

Naruto: But whats this?

Hinata: Its a new story!

Naruto: Oh well. . . Disclaimer:: The Author of this story owns nothing but the plot and her best friend owns half of that!

- - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - –

"_No!" they both screamed as their loved ones got caught in the burning inferno, Their bodies left in mangled heaps on the ashy ground. The women tried to save them but to no avail the bodies wouldn't respond they we're already gone, lost, into the whiteness of the afterlife. . . _

_The tears ran down her face as she held her lovers hand it was cold despite having been in the flames of the bombs they ran into, in an attempt to save the princess they swore to protect and they died trying that's what the job of a Anbu was and always will be. She sobbed as she leaned over the corps pushing every ounce of chakra she had into him trying desperately to bring him back, he couldn't leave her not now, not like this._

Hinata shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, a scream threatening to escape past her lips. She put her hand on her aching heart, blinking back the tears that impaired her vision. Looking over at her Fiance she sighed as he still peacefully slept. Slipping from her bed she looked at the necklace on her nightstand the tears slipping from her eyes. 'pein. . .' her mind mourned at the sight of that necklace and it felt as if her heart was breaking all over again.

She picked up the diamond pendent and wrapped it around her wrist placing the inuzuka wrist band atop it with a sigh. She knew it was wrong but she still loved him even after he has been dead for over two years, her heart just couldn't accept the death of her previous fiance. Walking into the kitchen she sat at the table looking threw the window to the rainy morning sky. She smiled seems the heavens will do her crying for her.

Being a twenty-three year old woman, still a virgin and in love with a dead person, her life was pretty simple. She was engaged to a cop, A member of the elite Ambu black ops, getting married in three months time and a very skilled medic, What more could she possibly want? A ping in her heart told her what she was missing, and the pain made her double over onto the table. Its been five years since she saw him burn, two years that shes been with Kiba, and five months that shes been engaged.

Looking at the clock she sighed and cleaned herself up, Making sure she didn't look like shed been crying for a few hours she started cooking breakfast. He had a mission today and had to head out at noon. . . the news worried her but she trusted him to come back alive it was all she could do.

with love in her heart and trust in her hands she stood at the gate waiting for him to take off, "Kiba," She said digging a locket out of her pocket and handing it to him "Here take this." she gave him the pendant to remember her by while gone from home.

he smiled and put it around his neck "Ill come back I promise" he said as he faded into the forest. She watched him disappear tears filling her eyes as she turned and left the gate behind her heading home holding her hand to her chest the wristband and necklace close to her heart 'you better' the thought echoed in her head.

Months passed and she was starting to lose hope, the wedding date had been moved back another year since he was not home in time for the first one. Her hours in the hospital doubled in an attempt to keep her busy, The months on the calender kept changing a month turned into two, to three until show was apparent on the ground, she was losing all hope his team had returned but where was he and Shino? The team came back the day before it was the twenty-third of December now and still no sign of him.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself as she sat at the kitchen table a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, though it was already cold having been there so long. She looked down at the flawless engagement ring he had put on her finger that valentines day. The exact day her first love burst into flames right before her eyes. She sighed when would these memories stop haunting her? Wasn't it bad enough that she had been there why must she relive that moment every day she thought of him.

Sadly enough she could still feel Pein's lips pressed against hers, when she was sad his fingers brushing her tears away and she could remember his voice promising he wouldn't leave her side. That wasn't a promise he could keep however. She knew it wasn't his promise to make but she stupidly believed him, And Kiba had promised to come back to her. . . but where was he now?

A commotion outside drew her attention to the window people were running down the streets shouts of 'their here' and 'they made it home' she dropped the mug not caring if it shattered to the floor and ran out the door to the gates pushing and shoving her way threw the crowd she looked into the forest to see her fiance emerging from the trees tears escaped her eyes and she ran into his arms kissing him as if he'd disappear if she ever let go.

The person behind him caught her attention, him and shino were accounted for but who was this hooded figure. She looked at kiba and smiled, who ever it was they would have to wait she had kiba back in her arms and wasn't letting him let go of her any time soon. Its been to long since their lips connected and their bodies felt the others warmth it felt like fire had encircled them, her tears seeped into the fabric of his uniform and his grip tightened on her waist lips pressing to her forehead.

"Its ok baby im here." Kiba said hugging her tightly, but the hooded figure growled.

"Seems as though I missed out on a lot haven't I Hinata?" the voice behind the mask spoke. Hinata looked up and gasped as the hood fell away from his face.

"I-It cant be!" She screamed and trembles took control of her body her eyes unable to look past the man she now knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina: Hello again, I know I've been MIA but my laptop is gone and I have officially given up hope on getting it back anytime soon so here we go!

Naruto: Updating finally? Have we gotten you back now?

Hina: YUPPZ, well sort of . . running out of ideas

RECAP

"Seems as though I missed out on a lot haven't I Hinata?" the voice behind the mask spoke. Hinata looked up and gasped as the hood fell away from his face.

"I-It cant be!" She screamed and trembles took control of her body her eyes unable to look past the man she now knew.

END

His spiky rusty hair exploded from his head and his orange eyes bore into her lavender ones as tears ran down her cheeks as she stepped closer to him, momentarily forgetting about the man whose arms wrapped around her slender waist keeping her pressed against him. The man stepped closer and looked down at her.

"I see you have found happiness in my absence, I am happy for you." His voice cracked with loss as he looked at the woman in Kiba's arms, his fingers brushed her tears from her eyes itching to touch her skin once more.

"I-i thought you were dead!" she screamed pulling away from his touch and burying her face in kiba's chest, her tears staining his shirt and her sobs making her entire body shake as her emotions took over. Kiba glared at the man with a small victorious smile playing on his lips before he bent and kissed the woman's forehead.

"Come on baby lets go home, its been far to long." She nodded and looked up into his deep brown almost black eyes

"I was so scared that I lost you Kiba." She sobbed and hiccuped softly as he lifted her and took her back to their shared apartment. He laid her in the bed and leaned down kissing her cheeks and resting his hands on her hips, hoping that tonight would be his night, his hands sunk under her shirt and began lifting it her hands rested on his chest. "Kiba, I love you but I'm waiting till we get married before I give myself to you, you know that."

He pouted "Another three months?" She could imagine his ears flopping in sadness to the news, he fingered the skin upon her stomach "Please baby, I've waited too long to have you in my arms."

"Kiba, I said no, no means no. When we are married then you can have me." she sighed getting annoyed at his antics.

"But-"

"No Kiba, no buts, get out!" She screamed pushing him away from her. "Just go."

He growled the red triangles on his cheeks seemed to become deeper as his nails grew into claws and his teeth became sharper. He lunged for her intent to get his way one way or another before her chakra formed a protective bubble around her frail body and his ring hit his face, her eyes no longer wet with tears but narrowed in fury. Her breaths were coming out in short growls of her own before she stood stalking towards him like she would her enemies.

"Get out." She hissed pushing him back with a force he never would have thought possible for Hinata to possess. He whimpered and began to plea for forgiveness but he was far from ever being allowed to show his face around her again, he ran.

She crumbled to the floor her sobs breaking free from her chest, unable to stop them from staining her cheeks and soaking into her clothes, the hot droplets of water flowing freely from her closed eyes as every emotion shes ever felt finally found release. Her love and loss, terror and loneliness, her heart sang a sorrowful tune as it broke into a thousand pieces for a second time. . .

She awoke on her bed the next morning, Kibas dog Akamaru curled by her side protectively watching over her while she slept. She smiled, starching the dog head before sitting up stretching out her tired muscles getting up to see half the day has already passed. She looked down at the bracelet that never left her wrist and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"I saw you killed, before my very eyes. . . I tried to save you but you were already gone. . . how, how could you be back?" she asked no one, her white walls staring back at her as she waited for an answer that would never come.

Hina: Sorry x.x Feel free to hate me for not updating I am trying I swear but I got so much going on and writing has become the last of my worries. Ill try to not keep you waiting.


End file.
